(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device of the kind given in the preamble of claim 1. The proximity sensor and the pressure sensor cooperate. The signals coming from them are evaluated together in the control apparatus and are led to a common output signal, which serves for controlling the desired functions in a vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
The German printed Patent document DE 10 2004 019 571 A1 shows a known device of this kind. A piezo element operates here as a pressure measurement member, which piezo element is directly turned toward the point of attack of the handle, in order to be subjected to pressure by a tappet furnished at the point of attack in case of an actuation. This piezo element is carried by an electrode, wherein the electrode is directed away relative to the outer point of attack of the actuator. The buildup of the electric field is interfered with by the proximity sensor through the piezo element lying thereon.
The German printed Patent document DE 10 2005 046 542 A1 shows a device, wherein the piezo element is disposed between two electrodes of the proximity sensor as a dielectric. Here the electrodes shield the piezo element relative to the outer point of attack at the actuator. Thereby an interference free mode of operation of the piezo element is not any longer certain.